


200 miles per hour with a blindfold on

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Gen, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i said i was gonna create an nb version of spider-man and this is what i came up with. enjoy, i'm tragically bad at tagging wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: When a rift not unlike the hole the collider made opens in the middle of the sky, Miles takes it upon himself to investigate and gets much more than he bargained for.(This is a first chapter I've written to gauge interest because I'm not sure how long this would take me to write, and I want to see if anybody likes it!)





	200 miles per hour with a blindfold on

He didn’t know when it’d shown up, but there was a giant spark-looking thing dropping random assorted vehicles and debris hovering over Times Square.

“Always Times Square,” Miles muttered to himself as he swung closer. Despite the barricade of police cars, there were still people inching way too close to the fallen cars and trucks. He only hoped that whatever this was wouldn’t drop any people, because there was no way they would survive the fall.

“Hey, back it up, guys! This thing is dangerous, not worth some cool shot to put on Instagram!” he called from atop one of the police cars, and begrudgingly the crowd stepped back a few feet. “Thank you!” Miles gave them a thumbs up and headed for a nearby tall building. He had to get up close and personal with this thing if he could figure out how to close it. As he began scaling the building, Miles noticed glass from the windows above him shattering and getting sucked into the rift, and below, police officers were running into the building’s entrance presumably to stop him. Miles clenched his jaw before climbing faster. Soon enough, he reached the roof of the building and laid down, panting. A door opening startled him up, and he was met with two officers blocking the exit and a third coming up to him.  _ His dad. _

“Officer, are you seein’ this? I feel like you got bigger problems on the ground.” Miles would’ve done anything in that moment for them to leave, because the longer they were here, the more danger they were in and the more likely his dad would figure out exactly who Spider-Man was.

“Kid, you gotta go home. This is too big for you.”

“If it’s too big for me, then how do you plan on fixing it?” Miles shot back, and instead of seeing the irritation on his face typical of his dad when he talked to Spider-Man, there was only concern.

“I don’t know.”

“Then you have to let me try.”

“Can you promise me you’re not gonna get hurt?” Jefferson’s gaze was level with Miles’ as he spoke.

“No.” Nearby, an antenna on the very top of the building was ripped off and sucked in, sending tremors through the roof.

“You have to leave.” Miles turned to look back at the rift. “I’ll figure it out.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Jefferson took a firm but gentle hold on his wrist. 

“Why, because I’m some vigilante, and it’s illegal?” Miles was shouting over the winds now.

“What kind of parent would I be if I let my kid jump into some hole in the sky?”

Miles froze.

A car came flying at the roof of the building, and Jefferson ran for the door, signaling to the other two officers. But Miles wasn’t behind him. There had to be some way through that rift, and he was going to find it soon. He had to.

He watched the sky as debris kept falling, harder and faster until he had to take cover behind the remains of the destroyed antenna tower. He scrambled to the top, which was his first mistake. The second mistake was turning back at the alarm bells ringing in his head, assuming it was his dad, still hellbent on getting him off the roof. But there was nobody else there, only the sounds of the wind and crashing and brick being ripped from brick as Miles and the antenna tower were flung into the sky. In hindsight, Miles supposed he could’ve dropped, caught himself somehow. But there was no turning back when the only thought running through his mind is that he was about to die.

  
  


Miles was sure he’d blacked out. He would have had to, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was hurtling towards the ground, surrounded by buildings that looked just out of place. He let go of the rubble and shot a web off to one of the buildings nearby. On his way down, Miles’ head was spinning. His dad knew he was Spider-Man. The rift was gone, for whatever reason. He was locked in another universe with no way to get home, and he’d probably be dead in a week. 

Miles started humming Sunflower under his breath. Had to keep calm somehow.

When he made it to the ground, there were clumps of people watching with their phones capturing the whole thing. Voices shouted into the night, most not understandable. He heard somebody say something about a Nightcrawler, and another lump of nervousness added itself to the already growing pile. As he turned away, he looked right at the face of one of the onlookers nearby, and it was somebody he never expected to see again.

“You okay, kid? What happened?”

Miles didn’t reply, only pushed through the crowd with a much older version of his dead uncle swimming in his mind. The puddles on the ground caught him off guard, and he launched himself into the air as rain continued to pour down on a city that he almost recognized.

As he went, Miles tried to come up with a plan. He remembered Peter saying he didn’t think the multiverse was through with them, but he also didn’t think this was the universe of one of his friends. He didn’t know why, but it didn’t feel like it. The first thing he had to try to do was get some regular clothes. The few dollars wedged in his phone case wouldn’t do much good unless everything in New York suddenly got a lot cheaper. He’d have to find somewhere to look. 

_ The library _ . Miles hadn’t been inside a library since he was eight years old, but if he remembered one thing, it’s that there was a way for him to get on a computer and sort this mess out. Maybe even find somebody who could get him home.

Miles slowed himself and dropped to the ground.

“There a library anywhere near here?” he called, and didn’t get an answer at first. He was about to continue on when he heard a shout.

“Three blocks to your right, kid!” 

“Thank you!”

So people were seemingly nicer in this New York. Interesting.

  
  


Miles walked in and immediately realized how ridiculous he looked. Dripping wet in nothing but a weird-looking onesie and a mask. He supposed he’d been in worse situations.

“Okay, we gotta take off the mask,” he mumbled to himself. “People must not know who Spider-Man is here.” That seemed like a near-impossibility for obvious reasons, but there had to be an outlier somewhere. It was just his luck that he’d land there. Slowly he pulled off the mask and ducked into the bathroom to wring it out. Miles held onto it tightly as he walked up to the front desk, effectively soaking it again 

“Can I, uh. Have a guest pass? For the computers?”

The woman behind the desk didn’t look at him twice as she handed him a small piece of paper with a barcode and a stream of numbers on it, and he breathed a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to explain away. He sat down at one of the desks and typed it in. While waiting for the computer to load, Miles pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked it over. The back looked okay, a few dents smattered across the metal, which gave him some hope. He turned it over to see the screen shattered to hell and back and bit back a yell of frustration. Just another setback on an already very limited window to get home. He looked up at the computer screen and opened the browser. There had to be some place he could spend the night, at least, and then figure things out from there. Miles spent the next hour looking up everything from shelters to clothes to grocery stores, because he was hungrier than he’d like to admit and the suit was only cool to wear when it wasn’t completely waterlogged and intact. He barely noticed the library patrons slowly exiting, some looking at him as they passed. It was only when he felt a tap on the shoulder that Miles looked around him, eyes landing on the apathetic library employee who’d gotten his attention.

“Kid, you have-“ they stopped mid-sentence and blinked as Miles was confronted with the same sensation he’d felt when meeting the Peters and Gwen.

“You’re-?” they breathed, and Miles nodded slowly.

“Are you?”

“Yeah. How did you-?”

“Hole in the sky courtesy of the multiverse slowly crumbling.” Their eyes widened. “I mean, I don’t know that it’s for sure crumbling,” Miles said, hastily backtracking. “It could’ve just been a little hole.”

“What’s your name?”

“Miles.”

“You need a place to stay, Miles?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Come with me. We can get this whole thing sorted out.” The person hoisted the strap of their bag onto their shoulder and pushed the short, dark blue hair away from their face. “Can you handle some weird shit?”

Miles sighed. “How weird are we talking?”

“On a scale of one to ten, it’s probably a ten. Maybe an eleven, depends.”

“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Unfortunately, no. Let’s get out of here and I’ll call my roommates on the walk home. Sound good?”

“Sure.” Miles logged off the computer and crumpled the little slip of paper in his hand. 

“I’m Gale, by the way. I use they/them pronouns.” 

“Nice to meet you.” The pair walked out of the library, and Miles looked back at the direction he came in, wondering what was happening where he’d landed and back in his own universe. 

“Hey, I’m on my way. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m bringing somebody home with me-not like _ that, _ Jesus. He’s a kid. You want to know now?” There was a pause as whoever Gale was talking to went on for a moment. “Yeah, it has to do with Nightcrawler stuff.” Miles looked over at Gale in alarm, who shook their head and continued speaking. “I’ll just tell you when I get there. Hell, you’ll be able to see for yourself. Yeah. Okay. Alright, see you then.” Gale hung up before looking back at Miles. “Sorry. One of my roommates is just a little dysfunctional.” They snorted.

“Nah, I get it.” Miles was quiet for a moment before asking, “So what’s the Nightcrawler?”

“That’s me. Was me, rather. Kind of been out of commission for a while.”

“Why?”

“A lot of reasons.” Gale fell quiet after that, and Miles felt like he’d already managed to cross a line.

“Sorry if it’s like, a rough topic for you. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, Miles, you’re fine. The past three years have been weird, and I thought it was over. I just need a minute.”

“Okay.” They continued in silence with the city as a backdrop for another five minutes before Gale stopped in front of a building and opened the door. They held it open for Miles and headed for one of the elevators.

“So. I should probably let you know that one of my roommates is this universe’s you. Just a heads-up.”

“What?! You can’t just casually drop that!”

“Better than showing up without telling you, which is what I’m doing to him. It was a lot to explain on the phone, and I figured it was an easier conversation in person.”

Miles rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Sorry, kid.”

The two walked for a few feet out of the elevator before turning right and walking for a moment more. Gale pulled a key out of their pocket and unlocked the door, shouting, “I’m home!” They received no reply as they dropped their bag by the door. “Miles! Get out of your cave, man! This is important!” Miles shot them a curious glance, and Gale smirked. 

“Don’t ask any questions yet.”

“Gale, why are you bringing a random kid home? Isn’t that illegal?” the other Miles called in reply, turning on one of the front lights. His eyes widened as he saw who Gale had brought with them.

“Holy shit.”

“Dude, language.”

“Holy shit.”

“Is that all you’re gonna say?”

“You brought home a literal kid who looks exactly like me with no explanation, I feel like it’s warranted.”

“I’m 15,” Miles complained.

“A literal kid,” his older doppelgänger repeated.

“Did you hear about the hole in the sky? That giant spark thing?”

“Yeah.”

“And you know how a couple years ago I took a little near-death trip to another universe?”

“Are you saying this kid is from another universe.”

“Yes.”

“I know I’ve seen some weird shit, but this is the weirdest. Fifteen year old me from a different universe who’s a superhero.”

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting this to happen when I woke up this morning, either.”

Gale looked back and forth between the two of them. “God, you two sound way more alike than I thought you would. Like, I know you’re basically the same person, but still.”

“Wait, so when did you meet Gale?” the younger Miles asked.

“What was it? Like, first year of high school, I think.”

“Huh.” So that meant there was a Gale in Miles’ own universe. Probably.

He yawned and stretched his arms slightly, and Gale and their Miles exchanged a look.

“What?”

“It’s getting late.”

“And? I’m usually out doing Spider-Man stuff for another three hours.”

“Wait, you call yourself Spider-Man?” Older Miles asked.

“Yeah?”

“That’s so on-the-nose.”

“It’s not like I came up with it myself. The first guy did.”

“There’s more than one of you?”

“Okay, you can go back to your cave.” Gale sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose, obviously regretting their decision. They headed to one of the closets and pulled out a few blankets, then disappeared down a hall, coming back a moment later with an assorted pile that Miles couldn’t really tell what it was.

“This is really all we’ve got right now. Normally there’d be somebody else coming home right about now, but she’s gone until tomorrow. You can set up camp wherever you’d like.”

“Thank you. Seriously.”

“Hey, can’t leave another spider alone.” Gale smiled as he rifled through the stack and pulled out an old shirt and sweatpants. Miles opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly felt like his entire body was on fire. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped to the floor. Almost as soon as it happened it was over, and when Miles opened his eyes again Gale was crouched down beside him, worry and fear in their eyes.

“So that’s what that’s like,” Miles breathed. “That hurt like hell.”

Gale was still beside him, frozen. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just need to go to bed, that’s all,” they said shakily, and helped him up. “My room is down the hall to the right, and the bathroom is the door past it. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Miles picked up the clothes and waited until the apartment was silent. When the others had glitches in his universe, they’d acted like it wasn’t a big deal despite the obvious pain they were in, and even at their worst they’d only lasted a few seconds. So why did Gale freeze up the way they did? What weren’t they telling him?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! as i mentioned in the summary this is a test run for a longer story that i'm planning out, but i wanted to see if anybody would be interested were i to continue with this. so let me know in the comments or something if you liked it! [here's my tumblr](https://flooded-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/) if you want to drop by there! title was from what's up danger off the movie's soundtrack. thanks for reading!


End file.
